


Better Man

by Rodham



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodham/pseuds/Rodham
Summary: Wish you were a better man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head when this song came on my iPod today. Song by Little Big Town, lyrics by Taylor Swift.  
> Purely fiction.

 

_Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I can feel you again_

_But I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man_

 

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a shift on the bed. Turning to the other side of the bed, his side, she saw him lying there. Bare chest and ruffled hair. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust but when they did they focused on his face. The face that just turned towards her.

“You're awake.”

A statement rather than a question. She was still in shock when he reached his beautiful hands out the cup her face and bring her closer to him. The pressure of his lips on her’s was so welcomed but felt wrong in that moment. Any feeling of reluctance flew out the window when his tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Opening her mouth to his, she felt his hands slide from her face down her shoulders and settling one around her back and the other along her rib cage. That hand moved just slightly to the left and cupped her breast to apply just the right amount of pressure.

“I've missed you so much, baby,” he whispered against her lips before claiming them again.

She could feel herself losing control. This wasn't supposed to be happening and yet, it was. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and pulled him closer to her. The hand on her breast moved down past her stomach to catch the fabric of her nightgown that fell to her thigh. His hand squeezed the flesh under it and moved upwards between her thighs.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up gasping for air. She was alone in her dark room, in her large bed. She looked over to the other side of the bed which was empty as it had been for well over a year. She hadn't noticed the tears falling from her eyes until she felt one land on her bare chest and she swiped them away roughly. Regaining control of her breathing she looked to the clock on her bedside table. 3:30am.

She laid back down to try to make herself forget her dream and go back to sleep but she wasn't having any luck. She tossed and turned so much that the dog even came in to see if she was getting up for the day. She gave up and turned the light on, patting the bed for the dog to jump on and curl up by her side. Against her better judgement she reached for the top drawer of her nightstand. Buried beneath books and notes was a picture that she kept there for just this reason.

She looked at her younger self, so happy and carefree. And she looked at him, so beautiful. They were so in love that summer in California. Their skin touched by the sun, her freckles on her chest and arms showing more from it. He always loved her freckles. In the photo, he had just said something that caused her to throw her head back in laughter and he gazed at her like he thought she hung the moon.

The alarm on her phone went off and she realized that hours had passed. She had been so lost in the past that it seems like mere minutes. She stood up to stretch and the dog mimicked her actions before jumping down and running downstairs. She went through her usual morning routine and made her way down the stairs to her kitchen. She opened the back door and out ran a ball of fluff into the yard.

The yard was large and fenced in so her dog could run freely. She looked around the property from her vantage point and still thought she made a good choice when she bought it. It was a little too large for just her but she hadn’t planned on living here alone. She and her husband had been getting along well and both going to therapy that was working. Or she thought was working. He called it one last fling but she called it the final straw. She shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts of the past. That could only lead to bad things.

Setting her tea kettle on the stove to boil, she reached into the refrigerator for a yogurt and turned the small television on in passing.

“Former President Bill Clinton held a gala for the Clinton Foundation last night. He was accompanied by an unnamed young woman. This is just another of several women that the former president has been with since his divorce from Senator Hillary Rodham just a little over a year ago.”

She couldn’t help the tears that threatened to fall. He had fought her about the divorce, claiming how much he loved her and would change. She knew he loved her but she also knew that he would never change.

 

 

_I wish you were a better man_

_I wonder what we would’ve become_

_If you were a better man_


End file.
